Fullmetal Scrapbook
by AiroctivElnyn
Summary: This is just going to be a scrapbook of bits of really, REALLY short dialogue inspired by different things in this beautiful world, because I love to write pure dialogue more than anything... so enjoy! (Requests taken!)
1. Hugs

Prompt 1: Hugs!

*A/N from the future: Hey there! I just want to let you know that if you read the first few prompts and think they're really short (especially S'mores... XD), don't be deterred! They were short cause I just started this, but as I got a little more comfortable with this idea they grew longer. So please, keep reading! :)

* * *

"Hey Al... Al... Alphonse!"

"Oh! Yes, brother?"

"Uh... what are you doing?"

"Hugging a teddy bear."

"And... why are you doing that again?"

"Because it's so soft, brother... this is the softest thing I've felt since I've gotten my body back!"

"Oh... right."

"Brother? Where are you going?"

"To get Mr. Pookie Snickers so I can hug him with you."

* * *

Just so you know I take requests, so if you have a one-word prompt you'd like me to do just let me know in a review!


	2. Kisses

Prompt 2: Kisses!

* * *

"Hiya Winry!"

"Hi Ed. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine...,"

"Really? You sound kind of - EDWARD! What was that?!"

"Relax, it was just a kiss on the cheek. Gosh, you're so uptight, gearhead."

"Alchemy freak."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

For the Edwin fans :3


	3. S'mores

Prompt 3: S'mores!

* * *

"Hey brother, get me another s'more!"

"Oh, you want _s'more_?"

"I want _another_ s'more, brother. You forgot a word."

"...Never mind."

* * *

It's kinda short, but I liked it! Who else likes s'mores? :)


	4. Stars

Prompt 4: Stars!

* * *

"Hey Al, how many stars do you think are in the sky?"

"Hmm... I really don't know, Winry."

"Scientifically, the number of celestial stars in the sky is-,"

"We're stargazing, Ed, not taking science class!"

"Right. Sorry Winry."

"Brother! Winry! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"I wish that Winry would stop yelling at me."

"I wish Edward would be less of a geek."

"I wish we could stargaze at least once without this conversation taking place."

* * *

I love to stargaze :)

Don't forget to request a prompt! I'm always looking for inspiration!


	5. Scarlet

Prompt 5: Scarlet!

This one was requested by TheAmbitiousWriter. (yay!) Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Fullmetal, can I ask you a question?"

"Make it quick, Colonel Idiot, I don't wanna keep Al waiting."

"Fine, fine. I was just wanted to know... why did you choose _red_?"

"Red? What do you mean?"

"For the color of your coat. It's red."

"It's not red, idiot, it's _scarlet_. And... I chose it because... because of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah... when I was little I asked what her favorite color was. She said it was scarlet, because it was such a rich, beautiful color. She thought the name was pretty, too. And, we never told anyone this, but... when our mother was on her deathbed, the last thing she asked for was a ring of flowers - scarlet roses. She was also the reason Al and I are in the state we're in now - trying to bring her back and all. So when I see the color scarlet, I think of her and how she wouldn't want me to give up, but also of the promise I made to Alphonse too, about getting his body back."

"That's... actually unexpected of you Fullmetal. I didn't think you were that sentimental."

"I-I'm not sentimental!"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever, I'm going now. See you around, Colonel Idiot."

"...See you around, Fullmetal, see you around."

* * *

So this one's kinda serious, and a tad bit longer, but I thought it would be cool to link Ed's scarlet coat to his mother. Also, did you know that the color red represents passion, action, and leadership? I thought that was kind of cool, because it describes Ed's personality in a way, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! :O)


	6. Ducktape

Prompt 6: Ducktape!

This was requested by The Flame Alchemist 13. Enjoy!

WARNING: Kind of includes an end-of-series-spoiler at the very end. I don't wanna ruin anything for you guys!

* * *

"Alright Winry, I finished fixing things up!"

"Really? Let me take a look. You fixed the shutters, the porch, and the leaky hose, right?"

"Yeah! And I also fixed the broken porch step, too."

"Wow, really? You're so... so...,"

"W-Winry...? Are you okay?"

"Edward."

"Win...ry...?"

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?!"

"I-I fixed it, just like you asked!"

"You idiot, you can't use _ducktape_ to fix a house, alchemy freak!"

"But ducktape can fix anything, gearhead!"

"Brother, Winry... you guys do know it's called _duct_ tape, right?"

"Not really the issue, Al!"

"Sorry Winry. Oh hey, the phone is ringing!"

"Really? That might be the store with my order for more ducktape!"

"Get back here Edward!"

"It's _d_ _uct_ tape, brother!"

"I can't believe Ed ordered _more_...,"

"I guess that's what happens if you take away Brother's alchemy... he becomes a duct tape nut."

* * *

Haha, ducktape always reminds me of my dad. It's kind of his fix-all. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this one! :O)


	7. Solstice

Prompt 7: Solstice!

This one was requested by TheAmbitiousWriter. I gotta say, this one was a toughie!

Just to clear up any confusion, this one includes Armor!Al. Enjoy~!

* * *

"Hey, Alphonse. Are you still depressed?"

"...Maybe. I just... how many more nights do I have to spend in this body, awake... and alone?"

"As little as possible, Al - we're going to get your body like I promised. But... I know something that you don't that will cheer you up."

"What, Brother?"

"Today's a special day!"

"How's that supposed to - oh no, it's not your birthday, is it?"

"No, it's not my birthday. Today's the summer solstice!"

"Summer... solstice?"

"Yup! It's the longest day of the year!"

"...That's nice."

"You're not seeing my point, Al. It's the _longest day_ of the year."

"...,"

"As in, the _shortest night_ of the year."

"...,"

"...Al? Are you crying? Because that was supposed to cheer you up, not make you cry!"

"I-I'm crying because I'm happy, Brother. Thank you."

* * *

So did you like it? Honestly, I kind of made myself a little sad with this one. (the feels!)

I'm glad I'm getting requests though, so keep em' coming! :O)


	8. Water

Prompt 8: Water!

Requested by The Flame Alchemist 13

* * *

"Useless... so useless...,"

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"I'm useless, Hawkeye - that's what."

"Useless? Is this because it's raining?"

"Of course it is - I could be out there, helping the rest of the team catch that serial killer - and yet, because it's raining, I can't. I'm useless."

"That's not true, sir."

"Don't try to-,"

"Your flame alchemy may be your greatest weapon, sir, but it is not all you can do. Are you not handy with a gun?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

" _But_ you are not totally useless, sir. You can help - just in a different way this time."

"Lieutenant...,"

"Yes sir?"

"...Go grab me my gun."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I like this one. Makes me want to write a Royai story!


	9. Mattress

Prompt 9: Mattress!

Requested by my faithful friend The Flame Alchemist 13 XD

Okay, I _definitely_ had to think about this one!

* * *

"Al? Are you okay?"

"I'm great!"

"So... how does it feel?"

"It feels amazing! So soft... warm... kind of like how I remembered it - like I could spend the rest of my life in here."

"You just got your body back - you should enjoy life before you do that."

"Yeah yeah, but like you said, I just got my body back - let me enjoy my bed for a little while."

* * *

Kinda on the shorter side, but I hope you like it!


	10. Cold

Prompt 10: Cold

Requested by TheAmbitiousWriter. Thanks for the requests, my friend! :)

Pre-series, fresh from the "you-know-what" transmutation.

* * *

"Hey, Al."

"Hi Brother. How are you holding up?"

"...Pretty badly. Why... are you standing so far away?"

"B-because, brother, this armor... it's so cold... I don't want to make your pain worse."

"But you're making my pain worse already, Al."

"W-what? How? I-I'm sorry, I can leave if you-,"

"Al, come over here."

"But-,"

"Please. Al... it doesn't matter how cold that armor is. It doesn't matter how cold it is on the outside, because I know that my little brother's soul warms up the inside, and that's all that matters... okay?"

"O-okay, brother."

* * *

Yeah, it's sad... but not a depressing sad, I think. I swear though, I'm going to shatter my own heart with the feels!

Thanks for reading!


	11. Cows

Prompt 11: Cows! - Requested by The Flame Alchemist 13!

Hmm... cows... what am I supposed to do with _cows_?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gah! I think I'm gonna be sick! Why do there have to be so many _cow_ farms in this part of the country?"

"I don't mind it, Brother. I like cows, really."

"Yeah, well, you would like them less if you could actually _smell_ them! It's enough to make me throw up! Plus they're the reason for that... abomination, that poison, that white, _liquid death_ that people actually _choose_ to drink!"

"...No, you're wrong. I'll always like cows. Not as much as cats though, of course! Who could like a cow better than a soft, fluffy, warm, adorable, sweet, innocent, soft, fluffy-,"

"Okay, Al, you're getting sidetracked here."

"Oops! Sorry, Brother! But still, I don't mind cows at all."

"Uh-huh. I'll ask you this again once we get your body back."

* * *

Ah, memories... my grampa owns a ranch with cows. They're fun to pet! I hope you liked the story!


	12. Balance

Prompt 12: Balance!

I asked my mom for a prompt 'cause I couldn't think of anything... and the rest is history! Enjoy!

PS - I did write a Royai oneshot separately for Royai Week 2016, so feel free to check that out as well!

* * *

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"What is balance to you?"

"Well, Hawkeye, balance is a state of equilibrium, or the equal distribution of weight."

"That may be the _definition_ of balance, but what is balance to _you_?"

"To me? I suppose... I suppose balance is when everything is in order. Like when my team is properly prepared for a battle, or a mission. Why do you ask?"

"Because, sir, if that's what balance means to you, doesn't that mean that balance is also when _you_ are in order, properly prepared?"

"...What are you getting at?"

"Do you not see that three-foot-tall stack of paperwork on your desk?"

"Ah. Paperwork. That's what you're getting at."

"Do you want me to get out my gun?"

"N-no ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

* * *

Heh, I'm making myself smile with these stories. Don't forget to favorite, follow, or request! :O)


	13. Sword

Prompt 13: Sword!

Requested by Dragonsoul1 :3

I have to admit, I had to think about this one!

* * *

"The Death Scythe!"

"What? What's the Death Scythe, Brother?"

"Oh, nothing Al... just my super awesome automail sword arm!"

"The... Death Scythe? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're right... that's too blunt. It's gotta be perfect... it's gotta be something like... like...,"

"How about 'blade'? It's too short to be a sword. Do you really have to name it anyways?"

"Blade... nah, that's boring! And it is too a sword!"

"Brother-,"

"Oh! I've got it! How about The Grim Reaper? People are afraid of that guy for some reason."

"...,"

"Yeah, I didn't like that one either. How about... Bringer of Justice and Death?"

"How about YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRANSMUTING MY AUTOMAIL YOU ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"OW! Geez, Winry, why do you always have to throw stuff at me, gearhead?!"

* * *

Heh... when I was writing this I had to ask my brother, "do people say 'how about'?" Cause sometimes when I focus too much on a word or a phrase, it seems weird.

Don't forget to check out my new story, The Tale of the Brothers Elric! :)


	14. Soup

Prompt 14: Soup!

Requested by The Flame Alchemist 13! :)

* * *

"Sir? What are you doing at my house?"

"I heard you were sick, Lieutenant, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, sir. You didn't have to-,"

"I'm not here because I have to be, Lieutenant. I'm here because I want to be. Oh, and I brought soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, soup. The cure-all for all illnesses, remember?"

"I remember. Thank you, sir. I'll enjoy this soup later."

"Later? You're eating it now, Lieutenant."

"But sir, you have paperwork-,"

"I finished all my paperwork today so I could take care of you."

"...Really?"

"No, not really. But I promise I'll get it done tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that, sir."

* * *

Haha, Mustang and his paperwork XD

Thanks for the requests, guys! These are actually really fun to write!


	15. Silver

Prompt 15: Silver!

Requested by TheAmbitiousWriter!

To be honest, my initial thought was to link the prompt directly to Ed's pocketwatch (which I promise you, dear friends, I AM gonna buy on amazon one day!). But! I decided to be a bit more creative. :3

* * *

"Hmm...,"

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"Oh, Winry! Just the person I was thinking of!"

"You were... thinking about me?"

"W-well, yeah, but, n-not like - ugh! Anyways, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can you make me a silver automail arm?"

"Silver? Like, colored silver, or made of silver?"

"Made of silver! Please?"

"...Why?"

"Well, I figured since I'm the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd get an automail arm made of silver to match my awesome title. It'll look really cool."

"But why silver? Why not gold or something?"

"Silver is just as valuable as gold, if not more so - it's not as malleable, so it's stronger, and I believe its color is more beautiful than that of gold. Plus it'll match my State Alchemist watch, too."

"Gold is a beautiful color, Ed... just look at your eyes."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! U-um... yes, well, I'm afraid I can't do that. Sorry."

"What? But why?"

"Because _that_ much silver will cost too much. Between the arm's skeletal frame, plus the plating to cover it and its wires... you shouldn't be spending that kind of money right now."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot silver is kind of expensive. That throws my second plan out the window, too, then."

"What was your second plan?"

"I was gonna ask you to plate Al's armor in silver."

* * *

If I was rich and had an automail arm (which, if I lived in Amestris, I would probably chop off an arm just to get one XD), I would make a really fancy one made of silver and embedded with jewels just for fun, or one plated in glass. They'd be just for show, though :)


	16. Blood

Prompt 16: Blood (I would put an exclamation point after it, but... I don't want to sound like Grell XD)

Requested by The Flame Alchemist 13 :D

* * *

"Ow! Stupid knife! Stupid stew... having to have stuff cut...,"

"Al, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine brother. I just cut myself on accident, that's all."

"Oh, you're bleeding! Here, let me help."

"Thanks, brother."

"Ugh... I really hate blood."

"How come?"

"A lot of reasons, really. It reminds me of a lot of things, like... That Day... it reminds me of pain, sorrow, loss... death. Like my automail, it always reminds me of the mistakes I made."

"But it shouldn't."

"Why not? What else could it possible remind me of?"

"It could remind you of the fact that I am even _able_ to bleed right now - the fact that we succeeded in getting my body back, and your arm. Blood can also save lives, for people give it to others who need it of their own generous will...,"

"True...,"

"And it should also remind you of love."

"Love? How?"

"Well, when someone blushes the blood rises to their face, and people blush around the person they love... just like how you're _always_ blushing when you're around Winry!"

"What?! I-I am not!"

"Sure, brother, sure... whatever you say."

"I said I wasn't!"

* * *

You know, Ed... without blood, Al wouldn't even be alive. Your blood is what created his blood seal, keeping him safe until his soul reunited with his body. Just Saiyan.

Thank you guys for the prompts! I enjoy writing them!


	17. Fruit

Prompt 17: Fruit!

Requested by Dragonsoul1 :)

(Sorry for the late update, I've been wrapped up in Kuroshitsuji lately. :3)

* * *

"Hey Winry! Back from the garden?"

"Hi Ed, and yeah, I am. I picked some fresh tomatoes."

"Oh, that's too bad - I don't like tomatoes."

"What? Why?"

"They're a vegetable."

"What? That's a stupid reason, they're-,"

"It is _not_ a stupid reason!"

"Yes it is! If you would let me finish, I was _going_ to say that it is because tomatoes aren't even vegetables. They're fruits."

"What? No they're not!"

"They are too. Gee, Edward Elric, the great _Fullmetal Alchemist_ , a kid prodigy, didn't even know that tomatoes are fruits?"

"Well at least I'm not a gearhead _and_ a planthead!"

"Hey! Alchemy freak!"

"Gearhead! Planthead!"

"...,"

"...Uh, Winry?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"...We're not eating those for dinner tonight, are we?"

* * *

Requests are always taken! :D


	18. Mirrors and Ishval

Prompts 18 & 19: Mirrors and Ishval!

Mirrors was requested by The Flame Alchemist 13, and Ishval was requested by Dragonsoul1! :D

Okay, so I did NOT mean to double up on the requests. It just happened - I was writing this specifically for mirrors, but then I realized that I was also writing a really good one for Ishval! I was like, "Wait a second... I see something awesome going on here!" And so the rest is history... lolz :3

* * *

"Colonel Mustang... you're doing it again."

"What exactly am I doing, Riza?"

"You keep... staring at yourself in the mirror. It's unsettling."

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to fix my eyes on myself... and see how I've changed... how my eyes have changed into those of a murderer."

"But why? Why stare into yourself when you feel as if you can't live with it?"

"Perhaps that's exactly it - I don't think I can ever truly live with what I've done here in Ishval. Perhaps... it's like a punishment - forcing myself to face my sins. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I think... I think anyone who fought in that war can understand. But please, don't punish yourself."

"And why not? Don't I deserve it?"

"You might feel as if you deserve it, and you may... but if you keep beating yourself up while you're down, how will you ever stand up to accomplish your goals and make the future better? How will you change the world so that wars like the Ishvalan War will never happen again?"

"I-,"

"It's simple. You can't. When I became your First Lieutenant, sir, you told me to keep you on the right path... and that's what I'm doing. So will you listen to me and stop dwelling on the past in that mirror, looking to the future instead?"

"Yes...,"

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I could help."

"It's me who should be thanking you, Lieutenant. It takes a strong person to share the burdens of their comrades."

"Likewise, it takes a strong person to get over their own burdens. Both are done because of the care they have for the ones around them, sir."

"...Precisely."

* * *

I think this might be one of my favorite ones yet! It was really cool to write too, because I just finished Volume 15 of the FMA Manga. (I laughed my butt off at the extras... heehee XD)

Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to favorite, follow, or review!


	19. Firstborn

Prompt 20: Firstborn! *Requested by Dragonsoul1 :D

This is dedicated to everyone out there with an older brother, or sibling in general... I understand your pain. XD (I love you, my dear brother!~ 3)

Oh yeah, this is pre-series too! Chibi Ed and Al are adorable!

* * *

"Aw, come on brother! Please? Pwetty pwease with cherries on top?"

"Uh-uh, no way!"

"But... but why do _you_ get the last slice of apple pie?"

"Because I'm the oldest, therefore I am entitled to it first. Now stop whining and let me enjoy eating this."

"That's not fair, brother!"

"Of course it is. Every older sibling has the right to torment the younger one - it's just the way it works."

"Well if that's the case, then every _younger_ sibling has the right to do this...,"

"Do what-,"

" _Mom_! Ed won't share the last slice of pie with me!"

"Edward, please share with your brother, okay?"

"Darn you Al... fine. We can split it halfway."

"Really? Thank you brother, you're so kind!"

"...Yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

I hope you liked this one! Don't forget to favorite, follow, or review! :)


	20. Clarinets

Prompt 21: Clarinets!

Requested by The Flame Alchemist 13. :D

* * *

"Fullmetal, Alphonse... what brings you to my office?"

"We need a clarinet teacher."

"A clarinet teacher?"

"Yeah, ever since Al got his body back he's wanted to learn to play the clarinet. I thought you might know someone who teaches."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I thought it might be fun, especially now that I'm not limited."

"So do you know anyone who can do it or did we waste half our day coming here?"

"Brother, don't be so rude!"

"Sorry Al...,"

"As a matter of fact, Alphonse, there _is_ someone who knows how to play the clarinet."

"Oh, really? Wh-,"

"ALPHONSE! I WILL HELP YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED! THE ART OF CLARINET PLAYING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"A-Armstrong?"

"Yes, Edward, Armstrong."

"Ah-ha-ha... did I say clarinet...? I... I mean... the flute! Yeah, I really meant the flute. You know... the names are so... similar... that it's easy to get them mixed up... ha...,"

"HAVE NO FEAR! THE ART OF PLAYING THE FLUTE HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS AS WELL! LESSONS BEGIN TOMORROW, YOU SHALL LEARN THE ART OF THE FLUTE THE ARMSTRONG WAY!"

"O-okay... I guess I'll be there, then...,"

"EXCELLENT! I SHALL SEE YOU THEN!"

"...See you then...,"

"Well, Al, looks like you have a new flute teacher!"

"...,"

"Al?"

* * *

Poor Al... :3

So... good? Bad? Don't be afraid to review, favorite or follow :)


	21. Hammer

Prompt 22: Hammer! - Requested by Dragonsoul1!

* * *

"Ow ow ow!"

"Brother! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Al, I'm fine... I just hit my finger with the hammer again."

"You should get used to using a hammer, since you don't have alchemy anymore."

"You're right. But if I could just use duct tape...,"

"You know how mad Winry got when you did that."

"Yeah...,"

"So how much longer until the roof is fixed?"

"To be honest, it'll probably be quite a while."

" _But_...,"

"But what, Al?"

"But... I bet Winry would _never_ notice if you took a little break!"

"You know I can't bail on this! Winry will kill me for sure if I do!"

"But there are poker cards calling your name!"

"...,"

"...Brother...?"

"...Fine. But only a game!"

* * *

Not so goody-two-shoes after all, are we Al?

Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to review, favorite or follow! Thanks for reading! :)


	22. Rose

Prompt 23: Rose - Requested by Dragonsoul1

I'm really sorry for the oober doober late update! It's not my fault so much awesome anime and video games exist in this world! :D

On a side note, this one contains chibi Ed and chibi Winry... because I felt like writing something adorable! :3

* * *

"Winry! Winry, wait up!"

"What, you big meanie? Can't you see I'm trying to walk home, mister _alchemity genius_?"

"It's alchemy, Winry, not alchemity."

"Whatever, I don't care! Go away!"

"W-wait! I wanted to tell you something...,"

"Well then hurry up and say it so I can get away from you."

"Okay. Well, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"...Really?"

"Really! You may not know a lot about alchemy, but you know a _lot_ of stuff about automail, and that's really cool too. So... do you forgive me?"

"...Yeah, I forgive you."

"Great! Then take this!"

"W-what? What is-,"

"See you at school tomorrow, Winry!"

"O-oh! Bye Edward!"

"...,"

"...A rose? How did he get a rose? They don't grow this time of year...,"

* * *

Coming up: Moon! Hasta la pasta!


	23. Moon

Prompt 24: Moon! Requested by, we can fly away to Gallifrey

Okay, well, today's a really good day for me because Sister Location comes out (not scared to play at all... nope), so I decided to update! Actually, this one had me thinking for a while. I _could_ have done like an Edwin or a Royai or something of the sorts... but I like the way this turned out a lot, and I hope you do too! :D

Consists of a very, _very_ little Ed and Al, and...?

* * *

"And so they lived happily ever after. ...Alright boys, time for bed."

"No! We don't wanna! One more story! Right, Al?"

"Yeah! One more stowy!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Little boys like you need lots of sleep!"

"Aww!"

"Oh come on, don't sound so sad. Good dreams don't come if you go to bed with sad thoughts in your head."

"Really?"

"Of course, Edward. Now, think good thoughts and go to sleep alright?"

"Okay...,"

"Good. Now, goodnight, boys."

"W-wait!"

"Hm? What is it Alphonse?"

"I love you!"

"Huh...? O-oh, I... I love you too. Both of you. Very... very much."

"To the moon and back?"

"...Yes, Ed. I love both of you... to the moon and back."

"'Kay! I love you to the moon and back too, daddy!"

"Yeah! Me too! To the moon and back!"

"...Alright, then, get some sleep."

* * *

I bet you thought it was Trisha at first, huh, not Hoenheim?

Don't forget to review (I still take requests!), favorite, or follow! :)


	24. Dream

Prompt 25: Dream! Requested by TheRoseAlchemist17! (Thanks for the request! :D)

To we can fly away to Gallifrey: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Take your time on a request; I can't wait! :D

To Dragonsoul1: Yay, I was hoping that I'd done that part right! Dragon is going to be the next chapter... and I think I know what I might do! :)

To Panic: Thank you! I'm glad people enjoy these little drabble snippet dialogue... things. :D

Enjoy this one, everyone!

* * *

"Hey, brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Do you have dreams?"

"Dreams? Sure - I do sleep a lot, so I have plenty of them."

"No, not that kind of dream... I mean like a dream - like something you want more than anything. That kind of dream."

"Oh."

"...So, do you?"

"Well, yeah. Right now my dream is to get you out of that suit of armor."

"...Yeah, I kind of knew that, but...,"

"But...?"

"I want you to find another one."

"But Al, I can't just-,"

"-You don't have to give up on getting my body back, but I want you to find a second dream... just in case we never do succeed."

"...Alright then."

"Oh... I mean, r-really? You... you will?"

"Sure I will. In fact, I already have a second one!"

"What is it?"

"My second dream is to eat apple pie with you."

"...,"

"Al?"

"...Thank you, brother. Thank you so much...,"

* * *

The feels... :D These little tidbits of whatever they are help me to write better... so keep the requests a-comin'!


	25. Dragon

Prompt 26: Dragon! Requested by: Dragonsoul1!

So I'd been thinking about this one for a while, and I figured, why not do an early Halloween one?

Enjoy friends!

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Mustang, why not?"

"I said no, Fullmetal. And no means no. Period."

"But it would be awesome!"

"Nope."

"Please? I won't annoy your for an entire week!"

"...Three weeks."

"Two weeks. And an apple pie from Winry."

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Yes! This is great! Al's gonna be so happy!"

"Why, brother?"

"Oh, hi Al! You know that Xingese Dragon Dance you and Mei are performing for the Halloween parade? Mustang here said he'd be willing to make fire come out of the dragon's mouth! You know - for added effect."

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much, Colonel!"

"No problem, Alphonse. You know how willing I am to help you two."

"Hey!"

* * *

I wish I could go to a parade... oh well! At least I get to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!

Anyways, next up is: Trees! See you then!


	26. Trees

Prompt 27: Trees! Requested by: Percabeth312

Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews and requests! It's certainly encouraging and rewarding to see so many people enjoying these!

* * *

"Hey Al, have you - s'matter?! Why are you crying?!"

"T-t-the twee mom and dad and us pwanted bwoke, bwother!"

"Wha...? Oh. It didn't break Al, it just can't stand up right now. It needs supporuht - I mean support."

"S-suppowt?"

"Mm-hmm. Like a stick. You tie the tree's trunk to the stick to help it stay straight until it grows big and strong and can stand up on its own!"

"Wow, weally?!

"Yeah! Mom told me 'bout it! So now we should find a stick!"

"But there's no sticks awound...,"

"Oh yeah... I didn't notice that."

"S-so the twee's gonna stay all f-funny...?"

"N-no, it's not! Don't cry! I... I can make a stick!"

"...Y-you can? But how...?"

"It's with this thingy called _alchemy_! I read 'bout it in one of dad's books. You can do anything with it!"

"You can...?"

"Yeah! You can make whatever you want! So we could make a stick for the tree out of the house or something!"

"But how do you do it? This 'awchemy' stuff?"

"I dunno the specifics of it right now, and I haven't tried it out yet, but I know we can get good at it, and then we can help our tree!"

"Yeah!"

"And then after that, we can become the best at alchemy - better than _anyone_! And help all the baby trees in the _universe_!"

"Yeah!"

"And then everyone will know us as the brothers who helped every baby tree that ever existed! We'll be the greatest!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

I really do make myself smile with these bits of dialogue... I hope you smile too!

Don't forget to favorite or follow!

Thanks for reading! :)


	27. Coat

Prompt 28: Coat! Requested by... *drumroll* ... NotAnAccount!

To TheRoseAlchemist17: Of course! Whatever you can think of; I've had some pretty challenging ones in the past, so fire away! :)

To Here Strikes Dawn: Hee hee, shenanigans... this will be fun! :D

To we can fly away to Gallifrey: That sounds great! I'm already thinking about it... :)

To Dragonsoul1: Yeah, I'm a little late on wishing you a happy birthday (^^;), but I'll wish us BOTH a happy birthday since mine just passed too! And I already know what I'm going to do for your request; I'm just still going in order by requests, so don't worry!

Now that I've covered all of my awesome reviewers, here's the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Green."

"No."

"Blue."

"No."

"Yellow?"

"Nope."

"Oh, I know! Orange!"

"No way."

"Ugh, fine then... pink?"

"No! Are you insane?"

"Sorry, brother. But what color do you want it to be?"

"Well, I want it to be a color that makes it recognizable anywhere. A color that stands out."

"Hmm... purple stands out, brother, how about purple?"

"That's no better than pink!"

"Well you have to pick _something_ , otherwise we'll be here all day - and we've already been in here for an hour! I don't want to spend all day in a coat store!"

"Geez, sorry for your inconvenience!"

"Well _you're_ being impossible! I'm beginning to see red...,"

"Well _I'm_ \- wait! That's it! You're a genius, Al!"

"What? Why am I a genius?"

"Because red!"

"Red? Red what? What are you talking about?!"

"A red _coat_ , Al! Are you even listening?"

"I... well, yeah. But they don't sell red coats here, brother."

"Then I'm going to make one!"

"But you don't know how to sew!"

"Alphonse, I can just make one with alchemy."

"Oh yeah! Well, then, that's going to be awesome! A red coat - it's perfect!"

"That's what I've been saying all along... but yes, it will be perfect."

* * *

So this is kind of that little bit of goodhearted half-but-not-really-arguing that siblings do... or at least I do with my brother! I hope you all enjoyed it! See you in "shenanigans!"


	28. Shenanigans

Prompt 29: Shenanigans! Requested by Here Strikes Dawn

Hello! I have risen from the fan fiction author graveyard! Honestly I got wrapped up in life, but I'm excited to start these little bits of dialogue up again!

Anyways, enjoy! /(^v^)/

* * *

"Hey, Fullmetal, how are you on this lovely day?"

"Mustang...? Why are you so chipper? It's kind of creeping me out. And aren't you supposed to be doing that paperwork you never get done?"

"Not today! Today I am deliberately and publicly slacking off without a single care in the world."

"Okay, that's not... wait, you didn't happen to hide all of Riza's ammo, did you?"

"...,"

"Mustang...?"

"...Why?"

"I just helped her find it again. I was wondering who would put it all behind the plant in the hall. But it was you, wasn't it?"

"...I have been betrayed by the pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT-! Oh, never mind. I'm not mad anymore."

"...Are you sick or something, Fullmetal?"

"I'm not sick, I just see revenge standing right behind you. And she's holding a gun - a loaded one, might I add."

* * *

Requests are open, so don't be shy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
